


Dark and Stormy Night

by Cinder



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Heiress AU, So I'm going with it, but it's the closest possible au type i've got to what i wrote, but then the mansion gets covered in blood, can i call this a murder mystery au? I mean, hints of Macy/Harry, i don't really make it a mystery, the Veras get a mansion, this is what happens when i think "maybe i should write a murder mystery au?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder/pseuds/Cinder
Summary: Someone wants the Vera-Vaughn fortune, and will stop at nothing to make sure they get it.A murder mystery/heiress AU.*Day 5 of Whumptober 2019: Gunpoint.
Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Dark and Stormy Night

Harry had always loved the Vera mansion’s ballroom. The white marble floors, the gorgeously elaborate chandelier, and the wall of glass windows, showing the ocean in all its beauty and brutality. 

He had spent so many years with the Veras in it: holding parities, sliding across the waxed floors in their socks, or simply putting down a blanket to have a picnic in the humongous room, so they could watch the ocean waves crash against the cliff face. 

Now that the room was covered in blood, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to see it in the same way again.

“And it was just so easy to get away with it,” Fiona giggled, interrupting his thoughts. She looked the picture of happiness, even though she was covered with blood and held a gun in her hand. Or maybe it was because she was covered in blood and held a gun in her hand. 

Harry strained against the ropes binding him, but he knew, deep down, that if they hadn’t broken by now, they never would. Fiona had tied them too well. 

From behind him, Macy’s voice rose up, broken. “My sisters…you murdered my sisters…for money?”

“A lot of money,” Fiona said. “Like, millions of millions of dollars of money.” 

“We would have given it,” Macy said hoarsely. Harry could feel her twisting the ropes as well, straining against them. “You were our friend! Fiona, whatever you need that money for, we would have happily given it to you.” 

Fiona’s smile disappeared, curdling on her face. Her hands shook on the gun. “I don’t want to be given anything. If I need something, I can take it for myself. I’m not your charity case.” Then she paused and giggled again, the mirth returning as suddenly as it had left. Behind her, a flash of lightening raced through the sky, illuminating the sea below, waves rising higher and higher. 

“Do you know?” she said, talking to Harry now. “That Charity was fine with all the murders, all the lying, everything, but she drew the line at murdering you? She honestly thought,” Fiona said, her giggles escalating into hysterical laugher, “that once the Veras were out of your life you’d want to go away with her!” 

Harry’s stomach dropped. Everything Charity had done, she had done due to her twisted devotion to him. He had known she wanted him back, even after their broken engagement, but to go to such lengths… He felt guilt rise in him – If he had seen what Charity was sooner, he could have warned the Veras – Mel and Maggie would still – 

His heart felt like it was breaking in his chest. Harry could feel Macy silently sobbing behind him. 

“So I had to kill her,” Fiona said matter of factly. “She was useful for a while, but it’s not like I was ever going to let her keep any of the money. She was crazy to ever think that.” Then she stopped and aimed her gun at Harry.

“And now there’s just you two,” Fiona said. 

Harry felt absurdly grateful that, of the two of them, Harry was in the chair facing Fiona. True, he and Macy might have been tied to chairs, unable to do anything to save themselves, but at least Macy was behind him. 

“Do you wanna hear how I’m going to do it?” Fiona said. Harry didn’t really think she was going to stop even if he said no.

“You, Harry Greenwood, were madly in love with Macy Vaughn,” Fiona said, melodrama in every syllable. “Even thought she was so rich and so elegant and so beautiful, and she could have had her pick of anyone, you wanted her to pick you. Even though you were not so rich, and only kind of elegant, and well, okay, your face is actually pretty nice.”

“So you confessed your love! But –“ Fiona said, eyes widening, “she didn’t feel the same way. Well, when she turned you down, you snapped!” She lunged forward, but stopped a few feet away. 

“You thought that if other distractions were out of the way, then she would love you. So first, you murdered her friends.”

Harry winced, thinking of Galvin and Chloe and more, kind hearted people who hadn’t deserved their end. 

“Then, you murdered Charity, that harpy who wouldn’t stopping running after you, getting in your way!” 

“But it still didn’t work! Macy wasn’t falling in love with you!” Fiona’s eyes were wide, her chest heaving. “So you decided to get rid of the closest people in her life – her sisters.” 

Behind him, Macy gave a moan. 

“You stabbed Mel, and you stabbed Maggie, and you tried to kill the last brave, good soul to put themselves in your way – their loyal friend Fiona!” Fiona’s voice had reached a frantic scream by now. 

“But you missed! You aimed for the heart, but instead you struck her a non-fatal blow!”

“While Fiona was clinging to her life, you went to Macy. You confessed your love, and everything you done for her. But she was horrified!” 

“You were enraged that she didn’t understand the sacrifices you had made for her! You lost your temper,” Fiona’s arms swung out, gesturing to the large, rain splattered glass behind her, “and you – pushed her out the window, into the storm below!” 

“Then your anger faded, and you realized what you’d done, and, after writing down your confession, you leapt yourself! Leaving only poor, sweet Fiona alive. The only survivor, and the only heir to the Vera-Vaughn fortune.” 

“There’s just one problem with that,” Harry said, his voice low. “You need a confession note in my handwriting. And I will never write it.” 

Fiona’s amusement fell away in an instant. Her mouth curled into a sneer, and she raised the gun. “You will.”

Harry shook his head in mute disagreement. 

“There’s two ways this can happen. Macy falls to her very quick death. Or…” Fiona’s eyes narrowed. “She endures more pain than any human being can possibly imagine. And THEN she falls to her death.” 

“Don’t do it,” Macy rasped, her voice hoarse with crying. “Don’t let her get away with it, Harry. If she gets a confession, then she can get –“ She was cut off by a gunshot, a bullet narrowly missing their heads. 

Fiona walked forward, tucking her gun back into her dress, and pulling out a knife in its place. “Your precious Macy can either die quickly, or you can be responsible for making her last moments on earth the most painful –“

A blur slammed into her, sending the knife flying out of her hand and scattering across the floor, blood smeared across white marble. Two women rolled on the floor, screams of rage and pain filling the air. 

“Harry, what’s happening?!” Macy asked desperately. 

“It’s Mel.” Harry said. “Mel’s alive.” He felt hope growing inside him – 

And then Fiona pushed Mel off, and pulled the gun out of her pocket. 

Mel staggered backwards, holding an arm across her stomach. There was blood all along her torso. She glared at Fiona defiantly. 

Fiona raised the gun. Her mocking words were gone, and replaced with a hatred so strong she couldn’t express it. She cocked the gun, and then suddenly looked down. 

A knife was sticking out of her chest. 

Behind her, Maggie stepped away, letting go of the knife hilt. She staggered backwards, simply staring as Fiona continued to look down at the knife. 

Fiona collapsed to her knees, her face filled with shock. Unable to believe that she had been outwitted and outfought. Her knees slipped on the bloody floor, and she fell to the ground. 

Dead. 

The ballroom was quiet, with no sounds but that of the waves crashing outside. Then, slowly, exhaustedly, Mel and Maggie turned to Harry. 

“Are you okay?” Mel asked. 

“Us?” Harry said. “How did you survive?” 

“Would somebody please TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Macy asked, desperation in her voice. She twisted against the ropes, wanting to see what had happened. 

“We’re okay,” Mel said. “We’re all okay.” She staggered over to Fiona, and pulled the knife out of her body. Maggie, who had been staring numbly at Fiona’s body, came out of her trance to help Mel limp over to Macy and Harry. When Macy saw her sisters, she gave a ragged gasp. Harry could feel her body begin to shake once again with sobs. 

“Fiona told us you were dead! She said she’d stabbed you and –“

“She tried,” Mel said, staring to saw away at the ropes. “She chased Maggie and I into the storm. We got lucky.” 

Maggie continued the story. “We ran into the ocean, cause we thought, since we were better swimmers than her, maybe we could get away that way? But she caught up to us. We ducked under the water to hide, and she started stabbing the knife everywhere. She got Mel.”

“It’s a flesh wound,” Mel said. 

“It is NOT, and you’re going to a hospital,” Maggie said. “But Mel started bleeding so much that Fiona must have seen all the blood in the water and thought she killed us.” 

“Not to mention that she was in a fucking thunderstorm in the middle of fucking ocean.”

“After she left, I helped get Mel back to shore. We knew she’d go after you guys next, so we went looking for you.” 

Mel finally stopped cutting, and the ropes dropped away. Harry was out of the chair in a heartbeat, looking at the sisters. Mel was clutching her stomach, and Maggie looked as though she was barely holding herself together. They were covered in water, both shaking and blue. Macy had her arms around them both, clearly trying to hold onto them as much as possible without hurting them. 

The Veras looked at him, and he took his cue, joining the hug. All four them huddled into each other, the storm raging on, Fiona’s body just feet away. He knew they would have to end the hug soon. Mel needed medical attention, Maggie was going into shock, and the authorities needed to be alerted to what had happened tonight. But for now, he just wanted to stay with his family, safe and together, for a moment longer. 

“It’s over,” Harry said. “It’s over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I had been able to include a little more Hacy in this, but I liked ending it with the family all together. Not to mention, Harry and Macy wouldn't want to confess their feelings in the aftermath of a murde spree. But let's all just assume that they get their act together and end up confessing their feelings for one another down the line.


End file.
